


Sam Likes It Rough

by SpnKnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Sam, Broken Bones, Choking, Cock Ring, Daddy Kink, De-Aged Sam Winchester, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, Hospital Sex, Impala Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Monsters, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rim job, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sam/Dean - Freeform, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform, blowjob, bottom!Dean, butt plug, controlling!sam, hurt!Dean, minor fluff, motel sex, stranger watching, the plot is starting, top!dean, trembling!dean, vouyer kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpnKnight/pseuds/SpnKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam likes to take control in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wakey Wakey, De.

**Author's Note:**

> [sorry if there are any typos or anything. I didn't really check much.]  
> [p.s. visit my blog deansbootyjams.tumblr.com]

"Finally" Dean muttered as he and his brother burned the remains of the most frustrating ghost they’ve ever hunted. "I never thought this bitch would die… again"

Sam half-smiled. “Yeah, me too”

"Alright boys, lets get out of here and get some sleep." Bobby muttered.

The boys packed up the Impala and drove away from the graveyard, following Bobby’s old car. They’d been on a non-stop hunt for two weeks and were in need of good food and sleep. They drove to the closest motel he could find and pulled into the parking lot. Bobby checked into a room next to theirs.

"Don’t bother me unless you’re dying… or i’ll kill ya" Bobby grumbled as he walked into his room, yawning along the way.

Once inside their room, Dean immediately flopped on the closest bed and passed out He didn’t even unlace his boots. Sam smiled and undressed himself. He was exhausted, but he also liked to sleep comfortably. Once he was in nothing but his boxers, he crawled into his bed and let sleep take him away.

—-

It was dark when Sam woke up. It felt like he’d only been asleep for 20 minutes. He looked at his phone only to see that they’d slept for almost 18 hours. Sam stretched his long body and sat up in bed. He looked over at Dean, who was curled on his side, still in a deep sleep. He got up, flicked on a lamp, and padded over to Dean’s bed, carefully crawling in next to him. Dean hardly stirred.

Sam wrapped his arm around Deans belly, pulling him close so they were spooning. Dean made a soft noise as Sam kissed his neck, letting his lips linger on Dean’s soft skin. His hand ran up inside Dean’s shirt, feeling his toned belly. He nipped Dean’s ear, and Dean’s breath hitched.

"You’re awake" Sam smiled into Dean’s neck.

"Mmm" He mumbled. "S’nice"

Sam rested his hand on Dean’s hip and whispered into his ear.

"I want you"

Dean’s back arched ever so slightly and Sam pressed his fingers into his hip bones. A soft moan left Dean’s lips. Sam’s hips ground against Dean’s ass. He whispered again

"Need you, De"

He pressed into Dean’s hip bones again causing Dean to arch his back more. Dean could feel Sam’s bulge grinding against him. Sam brought his hand up and wrapped it around Dean’s neck, squeezing lightly. Dean moaned loudly.

"Sshh, Dean. Bobby is in the next room. Can’t have him hearing your pretty little moans" Sam growled.

"Sammy."

Sam turned Dean to face him and their lips instantly met in the oh so familiar rhythm. Dean nibbled on Sam’s lip causing Sam’s breath to hitch. He pulled Dean’s hair back hard, exposing his neck. Dean’s mouth was held open, his breathing growing heavy. He loved being manhandled. Sam kissed his throat and turned his head to kiss his neck. He bit down hard. Dean let out a yelp and Sam let go of his hair, but wrapped his hand around Dean’s neck again.

"I said to be quiet, Dean." Sam growled as he squeezed Dean’s neck. "Now. Sit up"

Dean obeyed and Sam pulled his shirt over his head and brought Dean back in for a kiss.

"S’mmy" He mumbled. "Need you. s’much"

Sam laid Dean down and started to unbutton his pants. “Hmm” He sat back.

"What? Sammy please." Dean whined. Sam laughed.

Sam’s voice was low. “How badly do you want me, De?”

Dean whimpered. “Please. I need you. I need you bad, Sammy”

"Then take off your pants" Sam commanded. Dean did as he was told and was soon naked. Sam could see that Dean was already rock hard. "Mmm. Baby" He whispered, "So eager. Lay back for me…" Dean laid down. "Show me what you want."

"Sam, please" Dean begged. His voice almost a whine.

"Show me what you want baby, or you won’t get anything"

Dean groaned in frustration, but again, did as he was told. He began to stroke his aching member and moaned loudly.

"Dean, i swear to fucking God." He leaned over Dean and growled in his ear. "If you can’t be quiet, you’re going to regret it" Dean’s back arched and his hand moved faster over his leaking cock. Sam sat back up and pulled his boxers down. 

"Beg for me, Dean." Sam wrapped a large hand around his member. "Tell me how much you want your little brother inside you. Show me, baby."

Dean almost came right then. His hand pumped up and down at a quickening speed. “Fuck, Sammy.” He bent his knees up and brought his free hand to his mouth. He sucked on his fingers and brought them to his hole, teasing a bit before pushing a finger inside. “Sammyyyyyy” He moaned out. “Please, please fuck me” He shoved in another finger and slammed into himself.

"Jesus De… fuck." 

Sam grabbed Dean’s knees and flipped him over onto his belly, digging his nails into Dean’s skin in the process. He reached towards the floor and into his duffle to pull out a small bottle of slick. Sam squirted some into his hand and stroked his own aching cock while teasing Dean’s hole with his slick fingers. Dean leaned back forcing Sam’s fingers inside. 

"You’re such a little slut for me, big brother. God dammit." Sam fucked Dean with his fingers before pulling them out abruptly and replacing them with his member. He slowly pushed himself until fully inside.

"God… the way you stretch around me" 

"Mmmfhhffmm" Dean’s face was completely in a pillow to keep himself from screaming in pleasure… and he knew Sam hadn’t hardly started yet.

Sams started moving in a painfully slow rhythm. Dean squirmed in frustration. “Please, Sammy” he moaned into the pillow.

Sam moved faster, eventually pounding into Dean. His hips were unforgiving. The sound of skin slapping skin echoed through the room. He leaned forward, grabbed Dean’s hair and pulled hard. 

"Ahhhh. Sa- GOD!" Sam buried Dean’s face back into the pillow to muffle his screams. 

"You like that? Hmm?…. Fuck, your ass is so tight baby. Damn." Sam’s voice was deep and thick with lust. Dean loved it. 

"Ffffck" Dean screamed into the pillow. His hands were stretched in front of him, grasping anything they could as Sam slammed into him at an unrelenting pace. 

"Dean, i won’t… fuckkkk. I won’t last much longer with you … squirming around and … ughhhh … clenching your ass like that" 

Sam felt Dean clench around him tightly. He knew he was about to come. Not too long after, he heard Dean scream out his name. Sam grabbed Dean’s hips hard and thrust into him a dozen more times before spilling himself inside. 

"Fuck, Dean" Sam said quietly. He gently pulled himself out of Dean and sat back. His legs weren’t quite working yet. Dean collapsed on his stomach, but groaned when he felt the cooling come underneath him. He got himself up and padded to the bathroom. He walked out carrying a white towel and wiped himself off before throwing it to Sam.

Dean slid into a pair of boxers and fell onto Sam’s bed.

"Dean, no. That’s my bed." 

"Nope. Mine now." He smiled.

Sam laughed. “Wrestle you for it”

"I can’t move right now. Maybe later... I hope Bobby didn't hear anything"

"Nah. He's been gone for hours" Sam laughed. "When I checked my phone earlier, I had a message from Bobby saying he was heading home. I just kinda forgot to tell you"

"You ASS!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Let me know!!!  
> Leave a comment if you'd like to see a certain scene or kink. I'll see what i can do. <3


	2. Show Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After fighting for a few days, the boys finally make up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have to make this into a series if this one is as big of a hit as the last.  
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy.  
> I didn't really go over it, so there may be some errors, and for that, I am sorry.
> 
> P.s. If you don't enjoy Wincest, don't read. Plain and simple. <3

In yet another dingy motel room in Nowhere, USA, the Winchester boys sat and researched a case. Sam scoffed and sat back in his chair.

"What?" Dean asked, still staring at his computer.

"It's not our kind of thing" Sam replied. "Turns out it was just a dude that had access to the building. The cops got him."

"Well that was a waste of 3 days." Dean closed the laptop and got up from the table. "I'm gunna take a shower and go get a drink er... twelve." With that, he headed to the bathroom and closed the door. 

Sam sat at the table for a few minutes before deciding he'd like to go along. Maybe a few drinks would do them well. They'd done nothing but argue for the past few days and it was getting old. He quickly changed out of his Fed suit and into a pair of worn out jeans with holes in the knees and a gray v-neck t-shirt.

Dean walked out of the bathroom a few moments later with a towel wrapped around his waist. He'd hardly dried off and Sam could see droplets of water running down Dean's toned stomach. Sam bit his lip to try and silence the moan that tried to escape. Little did he know, Dean heard it. 

Dean took his time drying off and getting dressed. For a while, he just walked around the room in a pair of tight black boxer briefs. And when Sam asked what he was doing, the only response he got was 'looking for something'. 

Dean finally pulled on a pair of jeans that Sam noticed were a bit tight, and a long sleeve shirt... that also seemed a bit tight. What is he trying to do? Sam thought to himself, but soon forgot it when Dean snapped at him to hurry up. The bitchface was immense.

They walked across the street to the nearest bar and when they walked inside they went straight for the bar. The smell of stale alcohol and cigarettes invaded their senses as they drank away their frustrations. They even made each other laugh, but when Dean was talking to a young man next to him about cars, Sam noticed the man's hand on Dean's leg. What made it worse was Dean didn't protest. Beyond angry, Sam threw money on the counter and stormed out.

It was pouring and Sam was instantly soaked. He didn't care. Dean's complete disregard for his feelings had him in a rage. He walked back to the motel and went to unlock the door. He searched his pockets for the key, but soon realized that Dean had the room key. And of course this was the one time that Sam didn't have his lock-pick kit with him. He punched the brick building sending shooting pains up his arm. Tears ran down his face, not from pain, but from frustration. 

Thunder rolled in the distance. The wind began to pick up. Sam walked over to the Impala and leaned up against it, letting the storm wash away his anger. 

"Sam?!" A voice called out, muffled by the storm. He looked up and saw a figure walking towards him. "Sammy!" The voice called out again. It was Dean. He walked quickly towards the Impala. "Sammy. Are you okay? Why'd you take off?"

"Really Dean?! Why the fuck did I take off? Well. Hmm. Let me think. Maybe because you were letting some guy feel you up. Maybe because after days and days of fighting, I'm sick and tired of feeling like less than nothing!" Sam was almost screaming.

"Sam." Dean reached out and laid a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Listen. Let's go in-"

"No" Sam interrupted and brushed Dean's hand off his shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere with you. I don't mean to sound like a bitch, but you've been an asshole lately, and it's really starting to get under my skin. What the fuck did I do so wrong to be treated like this?"

"Nothing" Dean said over the rain. "I just... I thought that you ... fuck." Dean ran his hands through his hair. "I didn't think you wanted..." His words trailed off.

"You thought I didn't want you?" Sam asked, beyond confused. "Why the hell would you think that, Dean?" 

"I don't know. I just feel ... Oh shit. I don't know."

"Spit it out" Sam stood up straight and faced the elder Winchester. He watched the rain pour over his face. 

"We have been arguing for days, and I figured you were going to leave. So i shut down. I backed away." 

"And by 'shut down', you mean 'let some dude grope your leg'?"

"NO! Sam listen. I'm sorry. I didn't realize he was touching me until after you left. I turned to see what you were doing and I felt his hand move on my leg. Then I told him that if he didn't move it, he'd have multiple broken fingers." Dean scoffed. "He didn't believe me, so I did what I said I'd do and broke two of his fingers." He shrugged.

Sam shook his head and took a deep breath. "De. If i didn't want you, I'd be gone already. But listen to me when I tell you this." He stepped closer. "I'm not going anywhere." He brought his face closer to Dean's, and their lips met. Sam kept the kiss chaste. He kissed Dean's cheek and nipped at his ear. "Let's go inside. You can show me how sorry you really are."

Dean took a second to catch his breath before fishing the room key out of his pocket and walking over to the building. He unlocked the door and walked inside, but before he could get too far in, he heard Sam slam the door. The next thing he knew, he was pinned up against the wall with his hands held above his head. Sam attacked Dean's mouth, invading with his tongue. His hips ground up against Dean's with force. 

Sam pulled away and started taking off his wet shirt. "Strip" He commanded. Dean obeyed like a good little soldier. "Slowly". Dean's bright green eyes glittered with lust as he looked at Sam. He peeled off his shirt and let it fall to the floor. His heart pounded in his chest and he felt his erection growing. He unbuttoned his jeans and slowly slid them down with his boxers. He stepped out of the leg holes and stood in front of the taller man. Sam smiled. Dean's hair was still wet and spiky, his eyes growing darker. A growl sounded deep in Sam's throat. He pointed to the bed.

"Lay down. On the edge." His voice was deep and thick. He watched Dean sit on the edge of the bed, letting his legs hang off the side. "Lay back.... Like that.... Now. Show me what you want." He could hear Dean's breath hitch as he wrapped his hand around his painfully hard cock. 

Sam loved watching Dean touch himself. When they were younger, he'd pretend to sleep so he could peek through his eyelashes when he heard Dean jerking off. Now, instead of silently watching, he commanded. God, he loved it.

Dean hissed through his teeth and propped his feet up on the bed to show Sam everything. He spread his legs a bit and brought his free hand down to tease his rim. 

"Mmm. Sammy" Dean whispered. His fist pumped up and down his cock as his fingers probed his hole. He brought his hand up to his mouth and sucked on his fingers before bringing them back down to his rim. He pushed a finger in slowly, moaning as he did. He fucked himself on his finger for a few moments, then entered another and another. The sounds that Dean made were driving Sam crazy and he soon started palming his own erection.

"Sa- ... Sssssammmmm." Dean groaned loudly. "Pl- plea- please."

Sam stepped up to the edge of the bed and set his hands on Dean's knees. "What, De?" He asked in a low voice. "What do you want?"

"Need you, Sam. Inside me." Dean sighed when he felt Sam run his hands down Dean's thighs towards his groin. "Please."

"Fuck, I love when you beg, De." Sam growled and leaned forward over Dean, wrapping a large hang around his throat and giving it a squeeze. Dean's back arched up and his fist worked faster and harder on his cock. Sam stood up and grabbed Dean's arm, forcing him to stop jerking. Dean stretched his arms up and arched his back even higher.

"Shhh. I'll take care of you." Sam knelt and started kissing down Dean's thigh making his way to his groin. He spread Dean's legs further apart and ran his tongue up the length of Dean's shaft. Dean moaned and Sam opened his mouth to take him in. Slow at first, Sam bobbed his head up and down on Dean's cock. Dean's hips bucked and Sam quickened his pace.

"Jesus, Sammy... god. Oh god." 

Sam pulled off Dean's member and pushed his legs up, folding him in half and spreading him open. He tongued Dean's hole. 

"Ahhh! Oh Sam. Right... right there" 

"Mmm. You like that baby?"

"Ye- yes. Ohhh Sammy. Yes."

"Want more? Want me to fuck this tight ass of yours?"

"Yes. Oh god yes." Dean was almost out of breath. "Pl- please."

"Mmm." Sam moaned. He stood up and let Dean's legs down so he could, finally, take his own pants off. He grabbed a small bottle of slick from his duffle and spread it along his length. Pushing Dean's legs up and folding him in half again, he pushed his cock slowly into Dean's hole. Dean moaned loudly.

"Oh, still so tight, De." Sam growled as he pushed past the ring of muscle. He slowly pulled out part way and pushed back in until he was flush against Dean's ass, slowly grinding his hips.

He soon set a brutal pace causing Dean to scream out Sam's name. He reached up and started stroking Dean's needy cock with his extra large hands as he fucked him hard and fast. Hitting the sweet spot inside Dean, Sam almost lost it when Dean writhed and moaned and screamed.

The headboard smacked against the wall loudly as Sam slammed into the elder Winchester. Filth poured out of his mouth in growls and whispers.

"You like the way my cock fits in your ass, De? Yeah... you take it so nicely. So good for your little brother... Such a little slut for me, Dean. Fuck... You'll make me come with your screams alone. God De. Your ass is so tiiiihgt." Sam moaned out when he felt Dean start to clench around him.

"You getting close, big brother? You gunna come on my cock?"

Dean's moans grew louder and louder and Sam started jerking faster. Soon enough Dean came streaks of white across his belly and Sam's hand. Sam followed with his own orgasm, filling Dean to the brim with his seed.

Sam pulled out of Dean slowly, watching his come leak out. He snatched a towel from the floor and helped Dean clean up before wiping himself off. Dean crawled up the bed and laid on his side allowing Sam to crawl in beside him. Sam wrapped his arm around Dean and they soon fell into a deep, post-orgasm sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you liked this work. I really do appreciate comments and constructive criticism and maybe more idea for more works!?


	3. Audience.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean talk things over, and decide to let a stranger watch their night time activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy. And as i've said before, I don't really check my work... So there's probably errors and whatnot.  
> If you don't like Wincest, don't read it. =]

The whiskey was smooth as it ran down Sam’s throat. He sat at the bar of the mostly empty dive by himself, scoping out his surroundings. He was looking for someone... something specific. He knew what he wanted, but he wasn't sure he’d find it here. Right when he was about to give up, a young man sat down next to him and ordered a drink. Sam smiled and finished his drink in one swig before ordering another. 

“Not much of a crowd tonight” The man said. Sam looked at him and nodded with a small smile. 

“I’m Robbie” He beamed at Sam and held out a hand. Sam shook his hand and smiled back.

“Sam” he replied.

“Not to sound forward, but ... oh god this is corny... I noticed you from across the bar and I couldn't help myself. I had to come talk to you. You’re one of the most attractive guys I've ever seen”

Sam laughed softly. “Well you weren't kidding on the corny part.” He smiled and looked at Robbie. He was cute. He had spiky black hair and dark brown eyes. His lips were plump, and when he smiled, Sam noticed that his teeth were perfect. “But you’re not too shabby yourself.” He winked.

Dean was usually the one to flirt, but he was back at the motel room trying to behave himself. Sam gave a strict order NOT to touch himself and as hard as he tried, he was starting to fail. He needed release. It’d been days. The fact that he knew what Sam was doing made it worse. “Hurry up, Sammy” He said to himself.

Back at the bar, Sam and Robbie were talking and flirting. Sam’s hand found it’s way to Robbie’s leg. He finished his drink and set the glass down. “You wanna get out of here? I got a motel room a few miles down the road...” Sam’s voice was low. He leaned over and whispered, almost growling, “I can guarantee a great time.”

Sam could hear Robbie’s heart racing. He nodded and they got up to leave. As they walked out, he texted Dean. ‘On my way.’ Which meant, to Dean’s relief, he could start getting ready for the night Sam had planned out.

“Follow me” Sam said as they got into their cars. The Impala roared loudly as he pulled out and headed to the motel. Once there, Robbie parked next to Sam. They walked to Sam’s room and Sam turned around to Robbie. He realized how short the man was, maybe 5′8″? 

“Now listen. Here’s the deal. We’re not having sex.” He could see Robbie’s face fall in disappointment. 

“Then wha-?” Sam put a finger to Robbie’s mouth to quiet him.

“You’re going to watch”

“Watch what?”

“Me fuck my partner. And if you can behave, maybe you’ll be able to join next time” 

Robbie’s face went beat red, his cock pulsed. He’d never been able to watch two men have sex in front of him before.

“O- okay.”

“Deal?”

“Yeah.. yeah deal. Um... do I just sit and do nothing? Or can I...” His words trailed off.

“Baby, you can do anything as long as you stay in your chair”

Sam fished the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He lead Robbie into the room and closed the door behind them. Sam pointed to a chair that sat facing a king size bed. A moan escaped Robbie’s lips when he walked over and saw what lay on the bed in front of him. 

Dean. Naked, moaning and trembling on the edge of the bed. His legs were spread wide. He had a cock ring at his base and a plug in his hole that he was slowly fucking himself open with. He whined loudly.

“Sammy.” 

Robbie sat down and looked up at Sam. “I seriously get to watch you fuck him?”

“Yes” He said quickly as he untied his boots and kicked them off. He peeled off his coat and flannel so he stood in a v-neck and black jeans. He looked down at Robbie. “Dean’s always wanted to have someone watch him get fucked senseless.” He walked to Dean. “Right baby?”

Dean just moaned. He couldn't think, let alone speak. He was beyond gone. He groaned when Sam pushed his hand away from his cock and the plug and pulled it out. He felt so empty. His hips bucked up in a desperate search of friction. “Stop” Sam commanded and Dean did as he was told.

“Now, Robbie, you see. Dean here has been misbehaving the past few days and has been denied release.” He blew on his hole, Dean yelped. “He’s over sensitive and...” he ran a finger over his rim, “very in need of release.” He looked over to Robbie. “You, my friend, will be the one that decides his fate.”

Robbie just nodded. His vocal chords weren't working. All the blood in his body seemed to be rushing to his groin, making his pants very uncomfortable. 

Sam pulled his shirt off and started unbuttoning his pants, letting them rest on his hips. “Get up” he told Dean, who obeyed. He stood in front of Sam and Robbie took in the beauty. Dean’s hair was damp from sweat and sticking up in random places. His pupils were blown making his green eyes look almost black. His lips were plump from biting down on them. His extra hard cock stood up against his toned belly. Dean’s eyes met Robbie’s, and Robbie thought his pants were going to tear open from the pressure of his erection.

Sam grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled back exposing his neck. Dean yelled out. Sam kissed his neck, nipping and biting. He turned Dean’s head so that he faced him and crushed his lips with his own. The kiss was messy, full of teeth and tongue. Dean cupped a hand on Sam’s cheek and pulled himself closer. His hips bucked up against Sam. Sam growled and pulled away.

“On your knees” Dean did as he was told and helped Sam pull his pants down, freeing his large cock. Sam heard Robbie make a small noise and laughed softly. He looked over to him. “What’s wrong?” He said through a devilish smile.

Robbie still couldn't speak. Dean was big, but Sam’s cock made Dean look average. He looked up at Sam and shook his head. “N- no- nothing.” His voice was breathy. Sam laughed. He knew he was big, not that he cared, but the reaction out of the smaller man fueled his ego.

Sam guided his length to Dean’s mouth, forcing him to take as much as he possibly could very quickly. Dean sputtered a bit but took Sam back in. His gag reflex was almost non-existent and Robbie watched him take Sam’s cock to the back of his throat. Sam hissed.

“Ssss. Mmm. Baby, feels so good... Oh shove my cock all the way down. Ah! Yeah.” Sam’s hips bucked into Dean and Dean moaned around his length. Sam grabbed the sides of Dean’s head and held him steady so he could fuck his mouth. He glanced over and saw Robbie palming his cock. Sam soon pulled away and pulled Dean up to his feet to meet his lips for a hungry kiss. Dean’s hand found it’s way down to his aching cock and started quickly stroking. Sam backed off. 

“On your knees, on the bed, facing this way. I want Robbie to see the gorgeous faces you make.” Dean crawled onto the bed and turned to face Robbie, perking his ass in the air. Sam crawled up behind Dean and spread his ass open. 

“So pretty, De.” He licked his rim, Dean moaned. “So perfect” He licked again, flicking his tongue around, plunging inside here and there. Dean was coming undone. The sounds he made were pure extacy. Sam teased around his hole with a wet finger, eventually pushing inside causing Dean to moan loudly.

“Sssaaaamm” He moaned out as Sam entered another finger. Dean’s heavy lidded eyes met Robbie’s. He saw Robbie unzipping his pants to finally free his own cock. Dean moaned even louder at the sight. He started rocking back onto Sam’s fingers. 

“Shit, De. Such a little slut.” Sam growled out. “Want more baby? Want my fat cock in your ass?” He shoved another finger in.

“Fu- fuck. Yessss.” He fucked himself harder on Sam’s fingers.

“Fuck yourself nice and open, baby. Yeah... just like that. How bad you want it baby?”

“Go- god Sss-sssammy. Need it. Please.” He started jerking himself, knowing he couldn't come with the cock ring on. “Need. Feels s’good. More... Need more” 

Sam pulled his fingers out and Dean felt empty again. He felt the wet tip of Sam’s cock breach his entrance. He was already stretched a bit, but Sam’s size still stretched him more. He groaned, his mouth held open. 

Robbie couldn't help but let out a few noises of his own. This was by far the hottest thing he’d ever seen. His hand pumped his cock as his other cupped his balls. He threw his head back, but quickly brought it back when he heard Sam start talking again.

“Fuck De. So tight. So beautiful… such a little slut for my cock. Mmm. You love it, don’t you? Love my cock in your tight hole…. Fuck.”

Dean couldn’t control the moans and wines and groans he made. He loved when Sam let his mouth run. 

“Saaaaaammm. So good... s’full.”

Sam pushed him down so his arms were out in front of him, his ass still in the air. He pounded into Dean with brutal force. Dean’s screams were enough to drive anyone crazy.

“Oh! Sammy! Fuck!!!” 

Sam kept a strong and fast pace. Robbie still had a hard time believing what he was seeing. He jerked himself faster. He was close. He watched Sam flip Dean over onto his back and plunge himself back in. He could see Dean trembling. 

“Please Sammy. Need to come.”

Sam fucked him harder, folding him in half. He looked up at Robbie and could see him struggling not to come. He looked back down at Dean.

“Baby wanna come?” He asked Dean.

“Pl- please Sammy.”

He looked at Robbie again. “Should I let him come? Does he deserve release?”

Robbie moaned loudly. “Yes. Let him come. Oh god, let him come.”

Sam pounded in a few more times before removing the ring from Dean’s cock. He wrapped his large hand around Dean and with only 3 strokes, hot white come streaked out onto his belly. Dean screamed with pleasure, his back arching up high, his hands digging around to grab at anything he could.

“FUCKKKKKK!! Sammmyyy!!” Dean yelled out.

“Oh, baby” Sam said quietly. He looked up to see Robbie come on his chest with great force and with a few more thrusts he let himself go inside Dean. 

Dean groaned when Sam pulled himself out. He got off the bed and padded over to the bathroom to grab a few towels. He handed one to Robbie and went to give one to Dean, but he was just about unconscious. Sam cleaned Dean up and then himself before slipping on a pair of boxers and sitting down on the bed. He covered Dean with a blanket.

Robbie set the soiled towel on the floor and began to get dressed. “Wow...” He said softly. “That... that was incredible.” His eyes flicked to Sam, who was watching him dress.

“Agreed” He said quickly.

“Do you ... do you think ... could we do this another time?” Robbie stuttered out.

“We travel a lot. But if we’re ever back in town, maybe.”

“Can i have your number? Here, wait... I’ll give you mine” Robbie went to the table and scribbled his number on a napkin and walked over to give it to the larger man. Sam took the number, put it in his phone and texted the number. 

“There. Now you’ve got mine, but i can’t guarantee if and/or when we’ll be back”

Robbie nodded in understanding. “But... if you do ever come back... Do you think that... maybe... I can join in?”

Sam gave him a stern look. “Let’s not push it. We've never had an audience, let alone another fucking with us. But listen,” Sam walked him to the door. “If we ever come back to town, I’ll talk to Dean, and we’ll see”

“Okay.” Robbie said quietly. “I guess, i’ll see you later then” He opened the door and stepped out.

“See you later, Robbie.” Sam watched the man walk to his car and drive away. He closed the door and locked it before walking to the bed. He sat down and took a deep breath. 

“This could be the start of something fun” He whispered to himself.

“Shut up and come to bed” Mumbled the large bump under the blanket.

Sam crawled in next to him. “Jerk.”

Dean grumbled. “Bis...bitch”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing in a 3rd party. And it was a bit of a challenge. Please let me know if you liked it, and if I should again.  
> Maybe have him join in next time.  
> p.s. I'm thinking Impala Sex is going to be coming soon. ;)
> 
> Opinions are greatly appreciated.  
> Leave a comment if you'd like to see a certain scene or kink. I'll see what i can do. <3


	4. Impala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a nightmare, and when he does, it awakens something inside of him. The need to dominate.
> 
> Also, I have to thank my awesome friend, bestieboo and Angel, Castiel, for the Top!Dean ideas for this one. I only used a few of her little HC's, but trust me when I say that there will be more of her thoughts on my works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience. Here's the newest chapter.  
> Like I've said before, I don't really read the works over before posting, so be aware of possibly mistakes. <3

On a dirt road off the main drag in Kansas, the black 1967 Chevy Impala sat silently surrounded by the orchestra of crickets playing their music of the night. Inside the soft snores of the Winchester brothers could be heard. Birds began to sing outside signaling that the sunrise would come soon.

Nightmares invaded Dean’s dreams. Violent memories. Torture. He woke up, startled and not knowing where he was for a few moments. Once he calmed his breathing, he looked to his right and saw Sam in a deep sleep. His mind went dark. He needed Sam. Right now.

Dean slid off his flannel and pulled his t-shirt off. He leaned over and started to unbutton Sam’s jeans. Sam stirred a bit but Dean didn’t slow down. He jerked Sam’s pants down enough to reach the slit in his boxer briefs. Dean reached in and grabbed Sam’s cock. Sam woke instantly and grabbed Dean’s arm. Dean looked up and saw hunger in Sam’s eyes. He sat up straight and pushed against Dean, mashing their lips together. Sam growled and started pushing Dean onto his back, but Dean pushed back.

“No.” Dean pulled his lips away. “Need you” Their lips met again in force, their tongues exploring each others mouths. They wrestled each other, each trying to top the other. They ended up in the back seat of the Impala, and to Sam’s surprise, he was under Dean, with his hands on Dean’s hips, digging in his thumbs.

Dean didn't waste time pulling Sam's shirt off and his pants the rest of the way down. His rough, calloused hand wrapped around Sam’s cock. Sam let out a small moan and grabbed the back of Dean’s neck to bring him closer. 

“Sam” Dean moaned. His one hand still working on Sam’s cock as his other tangled in Sam’s shaggy hair. He tugged on Sam’s hair, pulling his head back to expose his neck. Dean leaned down and bit, hard. Sam moaned loudly. His hips bucked up into Dean’s hand.

“Dean...” Sam groaned. Dean pumped his hand faster. “D-Dean” Sam moved his hips with Dean’s hand. His breathing hitched slightly and Dean knew he wasn't going to last long. It’d been days since they’d had sex and Sam needed release. Dean had other plans. He pumped his hands hard a few more times before letting go. Sam growled and just about whined. 

“Dean, please.” 

Dean shifted his body down a bit and pulled Sam’s legs up, setting one over the back of the front seat. He put his hands under Sam’s ass and lifted him up and took Sam’s aching cock into his mouth. He teased Sam with his tongue then kissed down Sam’s shaft, balls and down to his rim. He licked a wet stripe over Sam’s rim before setting him back down. His own cock was pulsing in need.

Sam rarely let Dean top. He didn’t like to submit, but he was so on edge that he didn’t care. He looked up at Dean who was stroking some slick on himself. He watched the faces that Dean made as he touched himself, then ran a slicked finger over Sam’s rim. Dean slowly pushed his finger into Sam, who hissed in slight pain, but soon got used to the pressure and started moving himself onto Dean’s finger. He soon entered another finger, then another, until he was fucking Sam fast with 3 digits.

“De. Dean. Fuck! Gahh” Sam was getting impatient. “If you’re gunna fuck me, then fuck me, Dean”

Dean didn’t waste anymore time. He lined himself up with Sam’s hole and pushed slowly past the ring of muscle until he was flush against Sam’s ass. He let out a bit but slammed right back in. Sam let out a noise that sounded like a mix between pain, pleasure and anger. 

Dean held Sam’s leg up, letting the other one rest over the seat, and used his free hand to wrap around Sam’s neck. He chocked Sam as he set a fast and hard pace. 

“Jesus, Sammy. I never get to see you like this” Dean’s voice was low and full of lust. Sam’s back arched. Dean let go of his neck and started jerking his cock. Sam raked his nails across any skin he could reach, leaving long red lines down Dean’s arms, chest and sides. Dean hissed every single time he felt it and pumped a little harder. 

Sam tried to hold himself back, but he knew he’d come soon. Dean could hear it in the small moans he made. 

“Little brother gunna come for me? Huh, Sammy? Come on, baby boy. Come for me.” 

White streaks coated Sam’s belly as Dean pounded into him. The feeling of Sam tightening up was too much and he was soon coming himself with a loud groan.

Their breath was heavy and sweat poured off the boys as Dean pulled himself out of Sam and looked around for something to clean up with.

“Fuck it, just get a damn shirt or something” Sam insisted. Dean found his shirt and wiped the both of them up. He found Sam’s boxers and tossed them over before putting his own on and stepping out of the car. 

The wind was cool and refreshing. Sam scooted out of the car and stood next to Dean. The sky was clear as crystal and the stars shone bright. Sam wrapped his arm around his brothers waist and pulled him close.

“Don’t get used to that.” The taller man said quietly.

“Shut up, bitch”

Sam scoffed. “Jerk” He kissed Dean’s temple and leaned against the car to enjoy the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think, and if you have a kink you'd like me to write, don't hesitate to let me know.  
> Also, follow my blog. deansbootyjams.tumblr.com


	5. De-Aged Sammy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A curse falls over Sam causing him to be 16 again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience for this next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!  
> [As usual, i hardly check my work, so be prepared for typos and such]

The witch was dead, finally. After 4 long days, the witch they’d been hunting was dead and burnt. The boys walked to the Impala and got in, taking a deep breath as they sat down.

“Holy crap, dude” Dean said as he drove down the dark road, his voice a low drawl. “I never thought that’d end. Dammit that bitch was gettin’ on my nerves”

“Yeah” Sam agreed. His voice sounded a bit funny, but neither of them noticed much.

The ride back to the motel was mostly silent, only the sound of the engine and the low radio playing some classic rock station. Once back at the motel, Dean pulled in and smacked Sam’s arm.

“Sammy. Wake up”

Sam jerked awake and stepped out of the car. His pants felt a little baggy, but he paid no mind. They walked inside and hardly undressed before flopping on their beds and passing out.

Dean’s ringtone rudely pierced through the silence. Dean blindly threw his hand towards the noise, hearing a thunk when the phone fell to the floor. The noise stopped and he rolled over. His eyes blinked open and he looked around the room. He saw the mound of blankets on Sam’s bed, but ... something didn't seem right. It looked too small. He sat up and rested himself on his elbow.

“Sammy!” He called out, the blankets moved slightly. “SAMMY” he called again, but nothing. Dean huffed and got out of bed. He padded over to Sam’s bed and shook the mound of blankets.

“Go away” A high voice called out.

“What the fu-” Dean pulled the blankets back and stepped back. Before him lay Sam... well... a younger Sam.

“What the hell, De? What’s wrong?” Panic rushed over Sam. “What’s going on? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Sam started to sit up and instantly realized what was wrong. He felt... small. Tiny even. He jumped out of bed and Dean couldn’t help but giggle when his pants fell off.

“Curse. The bitch put a curse on you” Dean laughed. He looked over his younger brother. He looked about 15... maybe 16? 17? He was short and scrawny, and that made Dean laugh harder. He hadn’t been taller than Sam in years.

Sam ran into the bathroom to look at himself. “WHAT THE FUCK!?” He screamed. He ran back out and Dean folded when his boxers fell and tripped the poor kid. Luckily Sam caught himself before he face planted, but he was pissed.

“Dean! Shut the fuck up! What are we going to do about this?”

“I’m ... I’m sorry Sammy. You just... you look so cute!”

“NO I DON’T” Sam flushed.

“Oh, don’t worry Sammy boy. We’ll figure this out. For now, just calm down. I didn’t mean to laugh so hard.” He giggled. “It’s just... you’re so ... small”

Sam scoffed and walked back into the bathroom. Dean heard the shower turn on. He grabbed his phone off the floor and called Bobby.

\--

“Yeah. The witch is dead, but Sam’s under a curse... Yeah... No... We don’t know, Bobby... right... Okay, call me when you know something.”

He clicked his phone shut and sat down, trying to think of something that they could have missed. He rested his elbows on his legs and put his face in his hands. He heard the bathroom door open and he looked up. Sam walked out with nothing but a towel wrapped around him. He could see a bulge in the towel and Dean’s breath caught in his throat. He bit his lip trying to stifle a moan, but he failed. He looked away and instantly tried to shake away any of those thoughts. Yeah, they’d been fooling around when they were teenagers, but Dean was 30.

Sam noticed Dean’s flushed face and giggled. His body was that of a 16 year old, and so was his libido. His cock twitched at the thought of having Dean like this. He tried to distract himself.

“So, what do we do?”

Dean cleared his throat. “I called Bobby. He doesn’t know. So” He cleared his throat again “I guess we’ve just gotta wait a bit.”

“Great” The sarcasm was thick. “Sounds like fun. I just LOVED being a teenager before.” He rolled his eyes and turned to find something to put on. He found a t-shirt and slid it over himself. It went halfway down his thighs. Sam grumbled to himself and decided to just take off the towel and go commando. Though he was sporting a massive erection, It was hot in the motel room, and he didn’t care.

Dean cleared his throat again. “I’m uh... I’m gunna go on a food run. Need anything?”

“Nah, I’m good” Sam sat on the bed.

“Be back” Dean walked out. Sam heard the tires screech as Dean pulled away.

“Thank GOD” He said to himself. Sam got up and made sure the door was locked before taking off his shirt and going back to his bed. He laid down and ran his hands over his “new” body. It was strange to feel this way again, to be so skinny... and hairless. He ran his hands down towards his groin and moaned, but it came out as more of a whine.

Sam’s hips bucked up when his hands found their way down again, this time grazing over his aching cock. He felt like he hadn’t had release in weeks, even though he jerked off in the shower not ten minutes ago.

His cock twitched against his belly. Sam knew he was big, but he’d forgotten he was huge for a teenager. His long fingers splayed out as he ran them down his body again, this time stopping at his cock. He ran his hands over it lightly, going down to his balls and back up. He wrapped a hand around himself and slowly pumped up and down.

He whined again at the pleasure. His hips bucked up into his hand. His other hand went up to his shaggy hair letting his fingers tangle, giving a tug. He moaned loudly when his hand started to move faster. He brought his hand down from his hair and ran it across his stomach. His hand worked faster and faster.

Sam lifted his legs up to rest them on the bed to give himself some leverage. He sucked on one of his fingers, making sure it was nice and wet, then pressed it against his rim. He whined loudly.

“Fuuuuuuck!”

He slowly pushed his finger in and started to fuck himself in the same rhythm as his hand was going. The noises that came out of his mouth were enough to drive anyone crazy. He pushed another finger in and just about screamed. His breathing was heavy and sweat poured down his forehead. He felt that oh-so-familiar feeling building in his stomach. He started shaking and screamed as the orgasm burst through him.

“Fuuuckkk!! DEAN”

He slowed down and soon came to a stop. Little did he know, he had an audience.

“Ahem”

Sam just about jumped out of his skin. He hadn’t heard the door open.

“Jesus, Sammy” Dean’s voice was deep. His southern drawl making an appearance again. “I forgot what you sounded like.” He walked over to Sam with a towel and handed it to Sam to clean up.

“Dean... um...”

“Shh” Dean shushed Sam, lightly pressing a finger to his lips. He wanted to attack his mouth, but he controlled himself. He sat down next to Sam, and told himself to behave. But when Sam started talking all of his blood ran south.

“Well, De.” Sam’s hazel eyes looked up to Dean. “I forgot what it was like, being like this”

“Like what?” Dean whispered

“Little...”

“Bullshit.”

“Shut up, jerk. I mean, smaller frame. Smaller than you...” He placed a hand on Dean’s thigh. “I remember how much I needed you.” His voice got a bit lower, almost to a whisper “How much you loved fucking me”

“Shit, Sammy” Dean’s heart was in his throat.

“I remember loving your cock inside me. How you’d fuck me like a little slut., before you ever let me top. How I was a little... whore for you. A whore for your cock” Sam’s hand started slowly rubbing Dean’s leg in small circles, working it’s way up to his groin.

“S-Sammy” Dean growled. “I remember too. How you’d whine for me, whimper...” He leaned close to Sam’s ear. “Scream for my cock” Dean nipped at Sam’s ear. He could see that Sam was already hard and throbbing. He could hear his breath growing shallow. He kissed down Sam’s neck, lightly biting every few kisses. Sam turned towards Dean and kissed him like he’d never kissed him before. Dean placed his hands on Sam’s hips and lifted him to his lap. Sam moaned.

Dean ran his hands up and down Sam’s soft body, running his fingers through his too-long hair and raked his nails down Sam’s back. Sam whimpered into Dean’s mouth. Dean ground his hips up into Sam. He needed to get rid of his pants before he went completely crazy, but before he could do or say anything, Sam pulled away and dropped to the floor while unbuttoning Dean’s jeans.

“Fuck, Sammy”

Sam looked up into Dean’s eyes with crazy lust. He unzipped his pants and pulled them down enough to free Dean’s cock. Dean lifted his shirt over his head and threw it to the side. Sam moaned and took him into his mouth.

“Fu-fuck. Oh god, Sammy”

Sam looked at Dean as he bobbed his head up and down on Dean’s cock. He pulled him out with a loud wet ‘pop’. He jerked Dean’s cock and licked up his shaft. Dean threw his head back and put his hand on the back of Sam’s head. He knew Sam liked to be controlled sometimes. Well, at least he used to enjoy it. Sam moaned and took Dean in again. Dean groaned loudly when he felt the back of Sam’s throat.

“Fuck, Sammy. Such a little slut for my cock, aren’t you?”

Sam looked up to Dean and winked. Dean thought he was going to come right then.

“Jesus Christ!” He pulled Sam off. “You keep doing that and I’ll come in that pretty little mouth of yours.”

“Want it, Daddy. Gimme your come” He tongued around the head of Dean’s cock before taking him in fast. Dean didn’t have the chance to pull away or warn Sam before he was coming hard. Sam drank down every last drop.

“Such a good boy, Sammy” He ran his fingers through Sam’s hair. He stood up and straddled Dean’s lap. Dean could see Sam was still hard. Sam looked at Dean with his big puppy dog eyes.

“Daddy? I need it. I need you to fuck me. Please Daddy.” Sam was grinding against Dean. He buried his face in Dean’s chest and whined. He felt Dean growing hard again, brushing up against his own cock. Dean bucked his hips up and he groaned.

“Sammy, so eager.” Dean growled into Sam’s ear.

“Mmm, Daddy. Please. Need it, need you.”

Dean’s control was lost. He picked Sam up and tossed him on the bed, immediately folding him in half to expose his tight little hole. Dean ran his tongue around Sam’s rim, flicking, licking, kissing. Sam moaned and whimpered.

“Yesss. Oh god. Right there, Daddy. So good. Mmmmm!!”

Those noises were driving Dean mad. And being called Daddy. Sam never did that before, but holy shit did he love it. He licked a wet stripe up Sam’s rim. Sam yelped. He forced a finger into Sam’s mouth and Sam sucked on it like the world was ending.

“Such a god boy. Get it nice and wet for me.”

Dean pulled his finger out of Sam’s mouth and pressed it against his hole. He slowly pushed his way inside. Sam whined loudly, his breathing shallow.

“Oh goooddddd. Ahh! Yes!!”

“Oh Sammy. So tight around just one finger. I don’t know if I can fit another, let alone my cock.” Dean teased.

Sam whimpered. “Please, Daddy. I can take it. Another. Pleeease”

Dean slowly pressed in another finger and Sam moaned loudly. Filth was pouring out of his mouth. “Daddy please fuck me. Need your cock. Fill me up good. Please, Daddy, more.”

Dean pushed in a third digit and groaned when Sam started to fuck himself on his fingers. Sam was whining, moaning and the filth continued.

“Oh please. Please Daddy. Fuck me good. Oh Daddy, i need you. Need your cock. Need it deep inside me.” Sam started jerking himself. “Fuck DADDY.” The moans were growing louder. “Need you to make me come on your cock, Daddy!”

Dean couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled his fingers out of Sam and leaned over to his duffle to grab the slick. He squeezed some out and slathered it on his own aching cock and before he could put any on Sam’s hole, he saw Sam flip himself onto his hands and knees with his ass perked in the air.

“Fuck me, Daddy” He whined.

Dean slathered some slick onto Sam and lined his cock up with Sam’s hole. He felt Sam shudder and push himself back.

“Jesus Sammy” Dean growled.

He pushed the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle and felt Sam contracting around him. He held still for a moment before pushing himself in until he was flush against Sam’s ass. Sam started to squirm. “C’mon Daddy” He said quietly.

Dean started with a slow pace. Sam was tight, he knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself. Those damn noises that Sam was making didn’t help either.

“Harder” Sam whined.

Dean started pounding into Sam. Sam screamed and grasped at the blankets around him. “More, Daddy” Dean obliged.

His pace was rapid and deep. He clawed into Sam’s hips as he pounded into him.

“Arch your back” Dean growled. Sam did as he was told and arched himself. His back dimples showing. Dean gave a couple brutal thrusts before grabbing Sam’s hair and forcing him back more. Sam whined and screamed loud enough to wake up the entire state.

“Sammy, fuck such a little slut.”

“Mmmm, oooh Daaaaaddy.. Yeeeess”

“Keep making those amazing fucking noises and I may not last much longer, baby boy.”

“Oh gooooodddddd Daddy.”

Dean pushed him down to his belly and fucked him hard. The sound of skin slapping skin was deafening. Sam’s screams were muffled, but still loud and intoxicating. Dean grabbed Sam’s hips and shifted him a bit and knew right when he hit that sweet spot. The filth started again in between each scream.

“Fuuuuuckk!! DADDY!!! Gunna make me come! Gunna come so hard for you! AAHHHH. Oh god! YESSS! Gunna come on your cock. OH GOD!” Sam started shaking. Dean pulled him up a bit so he could reach around and stroke Sam’s cock. Three strokes and Sam was coming.

“DADDY!! OH GODDD!!! FUUUCCKKK!!”

Dean followed behind him, his own orgasm blasting through his entire body.

“Fuck, Sammy”

“DADDY!”

Dean slowed and finally came to a stop. He pulled himself out and Sam collapsed. Dean grabbed the towel that was on the floor and used it to clean himself off, then Sam. He noticed Sam was fast asleep.

He was sweating bullets, so Dean went to take a shower. Not five minutes later he came out and cuddled next to Sam.

 

They woke a few hours later and to Dean’s surprise, Sam was back to normal.

“How... wha-?” Dean asked, sleep still pulling at his eyes.

“I don’t know, Dean. Bobby called a few minutes ago. He doesn’t know. Maybe it was a time thing. I woke up normal again.”

“Oh.. well. Awesome.” Dean wouldn’t admit it, but he was a little bit disappointed that Sam was back to his moose-ish size.

“Don’t sound so sad, Dean. I remember everything, and I enjoyed the hell out of it. So maybe, we can do it again. But don’t count on it happening often. You’re still my bitch, and I WILL get you back for earlier” Sam winked.

“Shut up” Dean smiled at Sam and rolled over. Not that he could sleep with such promises.

A few minutes later Sam's phone rang. He answered it and spoke for about 2 minutes before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Dean mumbled.

"Robbie"

 

 

 

p.s. this is how i picture the boys, in this long story... btw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you have any comments or requests!  
> Also, follow my tumblr blog. deansbootyjams.tumblr.com


	6. Shower Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's a bit of a tease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience. I know it took me forever to post this one, but I'll have you all know, that the next chapter is already half written. <3

“Who’s Robbie?” Dean asked, a hint of jealousy in his voice. He rolled over to face Sam, who was sitting in a chair at the tiny little table.  Dean’s breath caught in his throat when he noticed that Sam’s shirt was nonexistent.  Sam couldn't help but chuckle. “I... What’s so funny?” Dean grumbled.

“Dean, I wouldn’t really expect you to remember who Robbie is. You were a bit... pre-occupied.”

“What are you talki-...” It hit him. Dean sat up. “The guy you had... watch us?”

“Yup.”

“What did he want?”

“I guess he’s visiting family here, and recognized you at the store earlier. And when he tried to talk to you, you acted like a dick.”

“Oh...” Dean scoffed. “No, I didn’t.”

“Whatever. Either way, he wanted to know what we were doing tomorrow night.” Sam looked over at Dean and could see the wheels turning. He got up from the chair and padded over to sit next to Dean. Sam leaned in close to Dean’s ear and whispered.

“You want an audience again?”

Dean’s breath rushed out, his heart starting to race. He loved being watched, especially by someone he didn’t even know.

“Well, maybe.” His voice was low, almost a growl. “But maybe we can try something else?” He leaned back a bit and Sam stood up. “I mean, neither of us have ever been with anyone else. Especially since we’re both so jealous and territorial. But maybe...”

“I don’t know, Dean.” Sam thought for a minute. “Well, maybe. I have an idea.”

“What is it?”

“You’ll see.” He winked at Dean and got up to get his phone. Dean watched him punch a few buttons and put the phone to his ear.

“Hey Robbie. Yeah... No, yeah. Red motel, room 164. Okay, see you then.” He clicked his phone shut. Sam looked over to Dean, who was glaring at him. His green eyes dark, holding a tinge of anger.

“Oh, don’t look so glum baby.” He sat back down next to Dean and leaned in, letting his body brush against Dean’s. “You’ll enjoy it, i promise.” He licked his ear. Dean shuddered and his mind went blank.

“O-okay.” He stuttered. Dean watched Sam as he grabbed some clothes from his duffle and walked into the bathroom. He could have sworn Sam was swaying his hips a bit.

“Fuckin’ tease.” Dean muttered under his breath. He got out of bed and went to the kitchenette to get a beer, but then decided against it and grabbed the more-than-half empty whiskey. He opened the bottle and took a long  drink. The sting of the whiskey felt like bliss as it poured down his throat.

Dean sat at the small table and took another sip. He opened Sam’s laptop and started clicking around. He knew Sam had some dirty pictures on his computer, he just didn’t know where. His tongue stuck out slightly, curling onto his top lip as he searched around his brother’s laptop.

“Bastard’s got it locked down.” He said to the empty room. “Fuck it.” He finished the bottle and slammed it on the table as he stood up.

 

The bathroom felt like a sauna and Sam was more than happy. He and Dean never found a motel with searing hot water and good water pressure. He was in heaven, letting his mind drift, but reality came roaring back when he heard the door open and close.

“Dean?” Sam heard clothes fall to the floor and feet padding across the small room. The curtain pulled back and Dean stood in front of Sam. Dean looked over the taller man. Watched the water roll down Sam’s perfect skin, over a few of the moles he loved to kiss so much. He watched Sam’s sunflower green eyes grow dark with passion. Sam knew what Dean wanted, why he was here. Dean stepped in the shower and hissed through his teeth.

“Jesus, Sam. Do you enjoy bathing with 3rd degree burns?” Dean smiled at his brother, who scoffed. Sam ignored the fact that Dean was there, grabbed his blue shower pouf, and lathered up his soap. Dean watched, intently, as Sam ran the pouf over his chest, down his belly, and grazed over his soft cock. He lifted it up and washed his sensitive areas, over and over again. Dean looked down and saw his own cock was hard as steel. Sam noticed, flicking his eyes down but back up quickly.

Sam let the water wash away the soap from his body, taking extra special care to make sure the soap was completely rinsed away from his groin. He grew hard at the sensation and light touches. He could hear Dean’s breath hitch ever so slightly. He loved teasing Dean; he knew it drove him absolutely crazy.

Dean reached his arms out to hold Sam’s hips and pull him in tight, but Sam just pushed him away. Dean touched Sam’s perfect ass and moaned a bit. He was going insane, he needed Sam now. It just made things difficult when Sam ignored Dean.

“Sammy.” Dean breathed out. “God, Sammy. Such a tease.” Sam’s hips swayed back and forth to his own rhythm.  He knew what it did to Dean. His hands found their way back to Sam’s hips, feeling the muscle move under his skin. Dean turned him around and pulled him close, their cocks rubbing together. Dean bit back a moan and looked up to Sam, who’s eyes were dark, almost black, and his mouth parted. Dean could see Sam’s tongue resting just behind his teeth. He wanted to feel that tongue in his mouth. His cock twitched.

“Sammy.” Dean’s voice was low, almost a growl. Sam leaned in slightly, letting his lips hover over Dean’s. He could feel Dean’s breath on his lips. His tongue darted out and licked up Dean’s bottom lip. Dean tried to close the distance between them, but Sam stepped back, closed his eyes and stood up straight, a smile playing at his lips. He let the water pour over his head.

Sam heard Dean growl in frustration. He wanted Dean to beg for him, especially after Dean playing top the last few times they had sex. He didn’t mind it once in a while, but too often made Dean think he was a top again. It made him arrogant. Well, more arrogant than usual.

Sam enjoyed the water, and for a while, he forgot Dean was there with him. He jumped and opened his eyes wide when he felt Dean’s hand on his cock. Sam looked down at Dean, who’s eyes were heavy lidded. His hair was messy and spiky, his lips full and pink. The beauty of the man that stood before him was unmatched by any other, and he felt like the luckiest man alive.

“Uh, Dean. What do you think you’re doing?” Sam asked, a hint of playfulness in his voice.

“Getting what I want.” Dean responded in a cocky voice. He pumped his hand down Sam’s length hard. Sam’s breath quivered, and as much as he didn’t want to, he pulled away. He raised his hand to Dean’s cheek.

“You’re going to have to work for it.” Sam smiled a devilish smile. He gently pulled Dean’s face to his and laid a light kiss on Dean’s lips. Sam whispered to Dean’s mouth, “How bad do you need it, De?” He smiled again.

“Sam.” Dean was growing impatient, his eyes went dark.

“Dean, there’s no need to get grumpy. You’ll get what you want, and I’ll get what I want. I just want you to show me how much you want it, and maybe, just maybe, I’ll let you have it sooner, rather than later.”

“You’re such a bitch.” Dean growled.

Sam scoffed. “Jerk.” He felt Dean’s fingers tangle in his hair and pull him in for a kiss. Their tongues swirled around each other as their kiss deepened. Sam ran his hands over Dean’s body and up to his hair that was now just long enough for him to pull. He grabbed a handful of Dean’s hair and tugged his head back. Sam licked up Dean’s neck before sinking his teeth into Dean’s skin. Dean let out a noise that sounded like a mixture between pleasure and pain. He dug his nails into Sam’s back and moaned.

“Sam, please.” Dean said quietly.

“What do you want, De?”

“You know what I want.” Dean kissed Sam again. “You know exactly what I want.”

Sam smirked. “Maybe I do, but maybe I’m not in the mood.”

Dean looked down at Sam’s erection.

“Yup! You definitely don’t want it.”

“Maybe I need some convincing.” The devilish smile was back on his face. Dean knew what he meant, and he was more than willing to oblige.

Dean kissed down Sam’s body towards his groin. He smiled to himself when he reached the head of Sam’s cock. He licked the length of Sam and took him into his mouth with a moan. Sam made a small noise and laid his hand on the back of Dean’s head.

“That’s right, baby. Take it all the way, just like that. Mmmm.”

Dean moaned around his cock again, slowly bobbing his head up and down. He gently cupped Sam’s balls, running his thumb over them, letting his fingers run across the sensitive skin behind them. Sam hissed.

“Ssss, damn. You’ve always been so good at sucking my cock. Haven’t you? God, De.”

Dean was in heaven. He loved when Sam let his mouth run, and thankfully he wasn’t done.

“Keep going like that and you’ll end up with a mouthful. That what you want big brother? I mouth full of my come. Mmm, yeah. Ooh, watch the teeth.”

Sam felt Dean’s fingers roam around his shaft and balls. He felt them dip behind and towards his rim, letting them run over it before coming back up. Dean was going to make him come, hard. Sam looked down to Dean and their eyes met.

“Fuck, De. So pretty like that.” Sam ran his hands through Dean’s spiky hair. He saw Dean’s mouth stretch around his cock, his hand running up and down Sam’s skin, his other hand on his own cock. Sam loved knowing that Dean got off to getting Sam off.

“Oh god, Dean. Fuck, I’m close.” He felt Dean press a finger against his rim. “Ah, fuck!” Dean pressed slowly inside to the first knuckle. Dean felt Sam’s cock twitch and harden even more. He moved his finger ever so slightly and Sam moaned Dean’s name as he came. Dean didn’t waste a drop.

Dean stood up and kissed Sam.

“Mmm, tastes like me.” Sam mumbled. Dean smiled against Sam’s lips.

 

They boys finished their shower and went out into the main room. Sam slid on a black v-neck and jeans and went to sit at his laptop while Dean flopped onto his bed. Within seconds, Dean was snoring.

“Lazy-ass.” Sam grumbled as he typed away on his laptop, looking for a case.

Moments later there was a knock at the door. Sam grabbed his gun and looked over to Dean who was now wide awake, throwing on a black t-shirt and jeans. Once dressed he sat back down with his gun at his side, hidden from sight. Sam walked to the door and held the gun against it and pulled back the hammer as he looked through the peephole. He looked back at Dean with a confused look before opening the door.

In stepped a short man with black spiky hair, deep brown eyes and a killer smile.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, i love comments and constructive criticism.  
> Also, if you have any ideas or kinks you'd like me to do, just ask. 
> 
> p.s., follow me on tumblr. deansbootyjams.tumblr.com


	7. Hey, Robbie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie decides to show up a day early.

“Hi, Robbie. What are you doing here?” Sam asked, a bit confused. He stepped to his duffle, uncocked the gun and put it away.

“I know you said tomorrow night, but I couldn’t help myself. I wanted to see you guys tonight.” Robbie flushed a deep red.

Dean hid his gun under his pillow and stood up. Robbie looked from Sam to Dean and his face flushed even more.

“I don’t think you two had a proper introduction last time.” Sam said with a smile. “Robbie, this is Dean. Dean, this is Robbie.”

Dean walked over and shook Robbie’s hand. Robbie smiled up at Dean, and Dean’s heart started to race. This man was gorgeous. Dean looked over to Sam and could tell that he was thinking about something. Dean watched as Sam’s eyes went dark and an evil smile formed across his face. His heart started racing again.

“Dean,” Sam said quietly. “Remember how I said I had an idea?”

Dean nodded. Sam smiled wide and winked. Dean blushed so hard he thought he was going to pass out. He knew that Sam’s imagination could run wild.

“Robbie?”

“Yeah, Sam?” Robbie looked up the the taller Winchester. He felt tiny standing next to them. He knew Sam was tall, but he hadn’t realized that Dean wasn’t much shorter than Sam.

“Why did you come here? Did you just think you could watch us again?” Sam asked, trying to sound like the thought of that annoyed him. He failed.

“I… I uh. I…” Robbie stuttered. He wasn’t sure what he wanted. Sam laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled down at him.

“It’s okay. Take your jacket off and go sit on the bed.” Robbie did as he was told.

“Dean, can I talk to you?” Sam asked and motioned outside. Without hesitation, Dean walked past Sam, opened the door and stepped out. Sam followed, closing the door behind him.

“Alright, so, what’s up, Sammy?”

Sam took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He was a bit shaky and nervous. He wasn’t sure how Dean would take his idea.

“I, uh. I had an idea. I noticed how you looked at Robbie, Dean.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Dean said defensively.

“Shut up. You know I can read you. You know I can tell, so there’s no reason for you to lie to me.” He smiled. “But I don’t want to argue.” He stepped closer to Dean and laid his hand on Dean’s hip. “Last time Robbie was around, he just watched… and well, had some of his own fun. But I thought that this time, we could…” Sam let his words trail off.

“We could what?” Dean asked, his face full of confusion for a moment before it clicked. “Wait. You mean…?” He looked up into Sam’s eyes. “Him with us?”

“Kind of.” Sam’s voice was low. “There will be rules. Strict rules.” Dean nodded. “Now, get the thin rope from the trunk and I’ll tell you.”

Dean’s keys were in his pocket, so he fished them out and opened the trunk. “Are you sure about this, Sammy? I mean, I’m game, but…”

“Dean. I can tell you’re nervous but,  I can tell you’re excited as well.” He leaned against the car. “But you wanted to do something different and, well, this is different for us. ” He looked over to Dean who was looking around the trunk for the rope.

“Okay, Sammy.” He smiled at his brother, grabbed the rope and a duffle to hide it in and closed the trunk. He didn’t want to scare Robbie away before they could explain what they had in mind.

 

Inside the motel room, Robbie sat on the edge of the bed. He was fidgeting; nervous. He didn’t know what he was getting into. These men were big, huge compared to him. He enjoyed watching them last time since it was the hottest thing he’d ever experienced in his life. He just wanted to do that again, but now they were outside talking. Robbie’s heart pounded in his chest and sweat beaded on his forehead. He jumped when the motel door opened.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked through a small laugh.

“Y-yeah. I’m fine.” His hands were sweating. He rubbed them on his thighs and looked up at the Winchesters. “So, what’s up?” His voice was shaky.

“You sure you’re okay?” Dean asked walking towards the kitchenette. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” He set out 3 glasses. “Drink?” He asked. Robbie nodded so Dean snatched up the whiskey and poured 3 glasses. He brought one to Sam, one to Robbie, and then sat on his bed. He was hoping that Robbie was up for what Sam had planned.

Sam set the duffle bag down on the table and walked over to the bed. He sat next to Robbie, close enough that their legs touched. He ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath.

“So, Robbie.” Robbie looked at Sam and his heart stopped. Sam’s eyes were dark green. He could see a smile playing at his lips. Robbie’s mouth was all of a sudden dry. He drank his entire glass in one gulp. “We had an idea.” Sam’s voice sounded like silk. Deep and soft.

“Oh...okay. Um” He cleared his throat. “Wha.. what did you, um, have in mind.” His mouth was dry again.

“Did you like watching us last time?” Sam placed his hand on Robbie’s thigh. Robbie looked over to Dean who was laying back on the bed, holding his drink on his belly. His shirt was riding up a bit and Robbie could see his hipbone. His heart started to race again. He wanted to kiss them, lick them. He felt Sam’s fingers splay across his thigh and he then his pants got a little tight. He looked up to Sam.

“Yes. Very much.”

Sam leaned in close, his lips almost touching Robbie’s ear. His voice lowered to almost a whisper.

“Would you like,” His hand moved up towards Robbie’s groin. “to join?”

Robbie’s breath caught in his throat. He closed his eyes tight, praying this wasn’t a dream. He opened them and turned towards Sam. Their noses brushed and Robbie could feel Sam’s breath on his lips. He wanted to taste them. He tried to close the distance, but Sam moved back ever so slightly.

“There’s going to be a few rules.” Dean said from his bed. Robbie looked and saw him sitting up, watching them intently.

“Oh. Okay. Yeah, sure.” He swallowed hard. “What kind of rules?”

“Well first of all, if you don’t behave, your hands will be tied. That means, very little touching. Understand?” Sam’s voice was demanding and it drove Robbie crazy. He nodded.

“Also,” Dean said. “We are in control of everything. For example, if I kiss you, you may kiss back. But you don’t initiate anything.”

“Okay. Um, anything else?” Robbie’s voice was wavering from excitement. He’d forgotten to mention that being controlled or bossed around by a top was something that he’d always fully enjoyed. But now, two tops? Robbie thought he’d died and gone to heaven.

“For now, nothing.” Sam replied. He looked over to Dean who gave him an almost unnoticeable nod. Sam winked and looked back over to Robbie whose lips were parted. His eyelids seemed heavy. Their eyes met for a second before Sam’s large hand gently touched his cheek. He leaned down and kissed Robbie. Robbie tried to bite back a moan, but failed miserably.

Dean stood up and went to sit on the other side of Robbie. He put his hand on Robbie’s thigh and leaned in to leave kisses on his neck. Dean nipped at Robbie’s neck and up to his ear. His hand ran up and down Robbie’s thigh, closer and closer to his groin. He heard Robbie moan into Sam’s mouth again. He looked up and watched Sam take Robbie’s lip between his teeth before pulling back.

“Take off your shirt.” Sam growled. Robbie stood up and turned to face the taller men. He watched as Sam leaned in to kiss Dean; watched as their hands explored each other like they had a million times before. Sam’s hand went up Dean’s shirt and he heard Dean yelp a bit. Robbie slid the shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. Dean and Sam did the same and Robbie saw nail marks down Dean’s chest.

Dean stood up and grabbed Robbie’s hips. He ran his thumbs over the smaller man’s hip bones and a low growl formed in his throat. He ran a hand up Robbie’s tight belly and up his chest to his neck. He pulled him close and leaned down to let their lips meet. He heard Robbie moan again. Almost a whine.

Sam stood up and went behind Robbie. He wrapped his arms around Robbie’s middle and kissed down the back of his neck. Sam’s hands played around Robbie’s stomach, roaming down towards his hips, dipping into his pants. He felt Robbie’s hips roll slightly, his ass perking out towards him. Sam dipped his hands into Robbie’s pants again, this time reaching for his cock.  

Dean kissed Robbie’s neck and down his chest, stopping at a nipple. He flicked his tongue over  and around it before lightly biting down. Robbie whined and felt Dean’s hands unbuttoning his pants as Sam’s hands explore his groin.

“Oh, god.” Robbie moaned when he felt Sam’s fingers softly grace over his achingly hard cock. He felt Dean pull his pants down to his ankles, along with his boxer briefs. Robbie’s cock rested up against his belly.

“Mmm. Not too bad.” Dean mumbled as he kissed Robbie’s hip bones. He looked up and saw Robbie’s head back, his eyes shut. Dean looked over to Sam who was watching him in between kisses. Dean’s eyes flicked to Robbie’s groin and back up to Sam. He wanted to taste Robbie, but he wanted to make sure that was okay with Sam first. Just one of the rules they’d set for each other.

They Winchester’s could read each other’s eyes, so they almost always knew what the other was thinking. Sam looked at Dean and motioned with his eyes to go ahead. Dean winked at his brother before running his tongue up Robbie’s length. Robbie looked down with wide eyes to see Dean’s full lips stretching around the head of his cock. He could have came from that sight alone.

Dean teased along the head of Robbie’s cock, taking some into his mouth and pulling it back out. He felt Robbie’s hips buck and heard him whine. Dean took more of him into his mouth, letting his tongue slick over and under. Finally, to Robbie’s relief, Dean took him in all the way. Robbie’s cock pressed against the back of Dean’s throat, but he didn’t gag. He was used to Sam’s massive size that this seemed little, though Robbie was larger than average.

Sam watched Dean suck on the smaller man’s cock, growing harder himself. He never thought this would be such a turn on. He ground his hips against Robbie’s ass, a growl escaping his lips. Robbie turned his head to Sam, needing to feel his lips again. Sam kissed him hard; all tongue and teeth. He felt Sam’s hand on his ass, going in between his cheeks. A finger pressing against his rim.

He couldn’t take much more, with Sam’s hands exploring his body, their lips together and Dean’s mouth around his cock. It was almost too much. Robbie pulled away from Sam’s kiss.

“I… I can’t… I’m gunna come i-if you two k-keep, ahhh… keep going like this.” Robbie could hardly breathe, let alone speak.

Dean pulled Robbie’s cock out of his mouth with a loud wet ‘pop’. He stood up and wrapped a hand around Robbie’s neck, pulling him close. He laid a quick kiss on his lips and shoved him towards the bed. He stumbled back and sat on the bed, his hand instantly around his length.

Sam grabbed Dean’s hips and pulled him in close, letting their bodies touch. He kissed Dean hard. Their tongues rolled around into each other’s mouths, their hands pulled at each other’s hair; nails running down skin. They unbuttoned each other’s pants and pulled them down, letting their cocks slap up against their bellies. Dean’s hips bucked against Sam.

“Oh… oh god.” Robbie moaned as his hand pumped up and down his length. He heart was pounding so hard he thought it’d explode. Watching the two most attractive men he’d ever seen with their hands all over one another was almost too much.

Sam heard the noises that Robbie was making, and it turned him on even more. He loved making a show out of things. He grabbed Dean’s hair and violently yanked his head to the side and bit his neck hard. Dean cried out and bucked his hips again. His breathing was heavy and thick. Sam let him go and stepped back slightly. He looked at Dean’s heavy lidded eyes and they spoke silently. An evil smile came across both of their faces as they stepped toward the smaller man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me. The next chapter is being worked on. Thanks for your patience as always. <3


	8. We'll take care of you.

“Lay back.” Sam growled. He leaned over and kissed down Robbie’s chest as he slowly laid back. “Stop.” He swatted Robbie’s hand away from his groin, causing him to buck his hips up. “Behave.”

Dean loved when Sam got bossy. His cock pulsed and ached with need. He watched Sam lift Robbie’s legs and set his feet flat on the bed, exposing everything the smaller man had. He spread his legs, glanced over to Dean, and nodded towards the lube. Dean grabbed the small bottle and flicked the cap open before handing it to Sam, who squeezed a bit onto his fingers. He closed the bottle and set it to the side and ran his slick finger over Robbie’s rim, teasing ever-so gingerly.

Robbie felt the bed dip down and when he looked over, he saw Dean, nude and in all his glory, crawling up next to him. This is a dream, he thought to himself. A moan escaped his lips when Dean leaned over and laid kisses on his belly, running his tongue up from his bellybutton to his chest. He kissed over to his nipple, flicking his tongue over it, biting it lightly. Robbie’s back arched with pleasure.

Heaven. He was in heaven.

Sam watched Robbie’s back arch and in the moment of bliss he pressed a finger into his slicked up hole. Robbie whined and moaned. He pushed in further and pulled out slowly before entering another digit.

“Oh - oh god! Fuck! Oh!”

Dean smothered Robbie’s moans with his mouth. The kiss was deep; full of tongue. Robbie moaned into Dean’s mouth again when Sam pushed three digits in. Robbie started to rock back onto his fingers, moaning loudly. Dean kissed his neck and down his shoulder, then back up.

“Fu-fuck. Oh god, Sam. Ahhh. Feels… s’good.”

Sam hissed through his teeth. He was holding back. He was used to being with Dean. He’d only ever been with Dean, so he didn’t want to be too rough, but it was getting to be difficult holding back. He wanted to flip Robbie over and fuck him hard. He wanted to slam into the smaller man with force, make him scream his name. Fuck it, he thought to himself. He looked up to Dean and made a small motion with his free hand. He pulled his fingers out of Robbie and they rolled him over so he was on his hands and knees. His back was arched, his ass perked up.

Dean was on his knees in front of Robbie with his cock dangerously close to his mouth. Dean ran his fingers through Robbie’s spiky hair, and Robbie looked up at him. His eyes were black and full of lust. His lips were plump and pink.

“Pretty.” Dean muttered.

Robbie felt Sam at his entrance. His fingers, covered in slick, pushing back inside. Sam curled his fingers and found the mesh of nerves that made Robbie scream.

“Sssaaammm!!” He called out.

Sam removed his fingers again and coated his cock in slick. He was aching and borderline insane with lust. His body was radiating heat. He pressed the head of his length against Robbie’s rim and rolled his hips forward.

“Ssssss. Fuck, Robbie. So tight.” Sam growled as he pushed in further. Robbie was moaning and squirming on the bed.

“God! Sooo big. God Sam, fuck. G-gunna split me in halfffff. Gaaaaah.” He looked up to Dean. “I… ahhhh. C-can I?” His tongue darted out towards Dean’s cock. “Wannit.”

Dean ran his fingers through Robbie’s hair again.

“You want this cock too, boy? Sammy’s not enough for you?” Dean teased as he stroked himself.

“Naaaahhh. FUCK!” Robbie cried out when Sam was flesh against his ass, and after a few small thrusts, he started his pace. Not as brutal as he would with Dean, but hard enough to almost hurt. He smacked Robbie’s ass hard, leaving a red print.

“GAAAHHHD!” His screams were loud and hot as hell. “Ssssaammm, oh god.” He looked at Dean again. “P-please? Wantboth. Needit.” He panted.

“Well,” Dean looked to Sam. “Looks like we have a little cockslut.” He winked at Sam and looked back down to Robbie. He pulled Robbie’s hair. “Open your mouth.” He growled. Robbie did as he was told and Dean gave him what he wanted.

Robbie moaned around Dean’s cock, sending vibrations up his spine. Dean’s hips bucked slightly, causing Robbie to choke a bit, but he didn’t stop. He took him all the way to his throat again and again.

“Fuck.” Dean hissed.

Robbie pulled off of Dean. “Harder, Sam. Not gunna break.”

Sam let all of his control go. He slammed into Robbie as hard as he could, and reaching an arm out, he grabbed Dean’s neck and pulled him over, kissing him hard. They moaned into each other’s mouths, rolling their tongues together. Dean was pumping his hips, fucking Robbie’s mouth as Sam pounded into his other end.

The sensations running through them all were that of pure bliss, almost intoxicating. The air was hot and heavy. Sweat dripped off the Winchester’s and onto Robbie’s arched back. They stopped kissing for a moment, but leaned against one another’s forehead; their mouths hanging open, panting. Sam’s fingers tugged on Dean’s hair, holding him as close as possible.

“Sam.” Dean whispered. He was getting close, but he didn’t want this to end yet. “Switch?” He asked with a smirk.

“No.” Sam said quickly. Dean blinked, feeling like he said something wrong.

“But…”

Sam cut him off. “Better idea.” He slowed his pace and soon came to a stop. Dean pulled his cock out of Robbie’s mouth, and he whimpered at the emptiness.

“Dean, lay down and let Robbie straddle you.” They both did as they were told. Sam folded Dean’s legs and Dean could feel Sam’s legs sliding in between his thighs and calfs. He heard the bottle of slick flick open and felt the cool liquid on his cock. His hips bucked up when Sam stroked him slowly, letting the slick coat him completely. He grabbed Robbie’s hips and brought him down to Dean’s cock. They both moaned as Dean slid inside.

“Oh, Dean. Wish you could see this. So nice how he stretches around your cock.” Sam’s voice was low.

Finally. Dean thought to himself. Sam had been so quiet, knowing that Dean got off on his dirty mouth. And if Sam was about to do what he thought he was going to do, Dean was going to lose his mind and come within seconds.

Robbie started to ride Dean, bouncing on his cock, his arms folded behind his head. Dean held onto his hips and thrust up into him as he came down.

“Fuck, De. So nice. God. So hot watching you fuck him. Feel good, De? Huh, baby?” Sam was lost in lust. Every noise either of the other two made went straight to his cock. He linked his fingers with Dean’s on Robbie’s hips, slowing them a bit.

“Lean back a bit. I want to try something. But if it’s too much, let me know.”

“Y-yeah. Kay.” Robbie knew what he meant, and he knew it was going to hurt. But he didn’t care at all. He was so gone, that he wasn’t sure he could feel pain right now. He’d been on the edge of orgasm for so long, his body was trembling. He felt Sam scooch closer, felt his overly slicked fingers next to Dean’s cock, pushing inside, stretching him open. It burned, but he knew the burn would fade into pleasure.

Sam and Dean started to move in sync, Dean’s hips and Sam’s fingers. They stretched Robbie open a little bit more before Sam pushed in a third finger. Robbie cried out.

“Too much?” Sam asked.

“N-no. Just, go slow for now.” Robbie was panting. They Winchesters were moving painstakingly slow, but soon Robbie was grinding his hips onto them.

“Fuck. Ssss.” Sam hissed. “So hot.” He slowly entered another finger, stretching even more.

“S-sammy. I don’t know how much more I can take before I lose it.” Dean’s breath was heavy.

“Hold on, baby. It’ll be worth it.”

Sam gingerly pulled his fingers out. Dean lifted Robbie slightly so Sam could bring his length to his entrance. Dean let Robbie down so he could take them at his own speed. Both Sam and Dean had to keep their own hips from rolling and bucking up. The head of Sam’s cock pushed slowly past the tight ring of muscle. He stopped there momentarily. The sensation, the tightness, it was almost too much.

“Ahhh.” Robbie moaned out. “More.”

“Mmm, Dean. You were right. Robbie here is a cockslut. Wants more already, don’t you, boy?” Sam asked. “You love the feeling of both of us in you. Both our cocks splitting you open, fucking you raw. Ssss, yeah. You fucking love it, don’t you?”

“Y-yes. Oh, god yes. More!”

Sam rolled his hips up forcing more of his thick length into Robbie. Slowly, he forced more and more inside until he was as far as he could possibly go. Robbie hissed, but didn’t cry out anymore.

“God damn, Sammy. Sooooo tight. Can’t hold out much longer.” Dean’s voice was breathy and deep. His nails dug into Robbie’s hips, leaving half moon indents.

Robbie started to ride the Winchesters, bouncing on both of their cocks as he pumped his own cock.

“Oh, god. So full. Fuck! I can’t… I can’t hold on anymore.” Robbie was trembling, even more so when they started thrusting harder and faster. The wet sound of slick and skin on skin was loud and echoing throughout the motel room, along with the filth Robbie’s mouth was spewing. “Fuckfuckfuckfuck. So fucking full, so much. God your cocks feel so good. Gunna make me come so hard. Fuck me harder, fill me up. Want to come. Want you to come. Both of you fill me up with your come. Oh god… oh gaaaahhd.” They pumped harder and Robbie came, shooting white across Dean’s chest and stomach.

“Fuck, so tight.” Sam growled and let himself go, spurting inside Robbie. Dean came at the same time. The feeling of Robbie clenching on them, the feeling of Sam’s come coating his own cock. Dean cried out with his orgasm.

“Sammmyyyyy.”

Robbie was still coming, still riding out his orgasm. “Oooh my goooddddd. Ho-holy shit.” He was panting so hard, he thought he was going to pass out.

Sam started to pull out slowly. He knew Robbie was going to be sore, so he tried to he as gentle as he could. Once he was out, Dean did the same. Robbie collapsed over Dean, who ran his fingers through his black, sweat soaked hair. He rolled off of Dean and onto his side and instantly fell asleep.

“Here.” Sam said as he tossed a clean towel over to Dean.

“Wanna let him sleep?” Dean asked as he wiped himself clean. He felt like he needed a shower, but was to tired to do much of anything. He stepped over to the other bed and laid on his side, facing Sam.

“Yeah. He’s gunna feel that tomorrow.” Sam laughed softly. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Yes. But…” Dean’s words trailed off.

“But what?”

“Well, yes. I had fun. And it was something that I’d thought of before. But, as much fun and enjoyable as that was, I realized that I don’t think I’d want to do that again. At least not for a long time. Honestly, it was hot as shit watching you fuck him. But,” He paused. “You’re mine.”

Sam smiled and crawled up behind Dean and wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist. “ … and you’re mine.” He kissed the back of Dean’s neck and let himself get comfortable; they’re legs intertwined, their fingers linked together. Sam could soon tell that Dean was sleeping. His breath was shallow and his legs twitched slightly. “Love you, De.” He whispered and kissed the back of Dean’s head and let sleep take him over.

The boys woke up the next day, still tangled together. Dean blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust to the light of the room. He was comfortable and warm, and he didn’t want to get up at all, but he knew that they had work to do today.

“Move, sasquatch.” He flung Sam’s arm away from his belly and sat up. Sam grunted and rolled over.

On the empty bed next to them, there was a white piece of folded up paper on the pillow. Dean picked up the paper and unfolded it and read what was written.

“Sam and Dean. Thank you for the amazing night. I haven’t had the much fun in my entire life. You two are by far, the most attractive men I’ve ever seen in my life and you both made me feel things I’ve never felt before; feelings I’d thought were long gone. I was hopeless and lost before. You helped me find myself and what I needed in life. Love. I know it’s strange. We’ve only met twice and both times we were all lost in the moment, but I… I think I am in love.   
Which is why I’m gone. You’ll never hear from me again, you’ll never see me again. This love is wrong and misplaced, and I don’t want to burden you with my confused feelings.  
I truly hope that you two find love and happiness in life and that maybe, just maybe, we’ll meet again. Until then, thank you.”

Dean cocked his head to the side and set down the paper. He heard the bed creak behind him and he turned around to see Sam with his sex hair and heavy eyes.

“Mmm, what’s it say, De?”

“Goodbye, and …”

“Lemme see.” Sam held his arm out and Dean handed the paper over. Sam read it over twice. “Hmm, guess we’re that good.” He chuckled to himself and got out of bed.

“Weren’t we supposed to be working a case?” Dean asked, rubbing his eyes.

Sam yawned. “Yeah… 4 missing people in 3 weeks, right?” He yawned again. “Get your fed gear on so we can go talk to locals, I’ll go grab coffee.” Sam stretched his long arms up and leaned back, cracking his back. He sighed in relief and stood up. He walked over to Dean, who was unfolding his fed suit, and wrapped his arms around his waist, laying kisses on his neck. Dean sighed.

“Sam. I can’t really get this stuff ready if you’re going to distract me like that.” He turned around and kissed Sam. “Go get coffee, bitch.”

“Shut up, jerk.” Sam said instinctively. He threw on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and walked towards the door.

Dean turned back around and started getting dressed as he heard the motel door open. Moments passed and he still hadn’t heard the door shut. Dean looked over his shoulder to see Sam with his arms up and a smaller man holding a gun to his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, don't hate me =]
> 
> Also, comments are welcome <3


	9. Broken.

Dean jumped to his feet on instinct. Who the hell did this guy think he was? He stepped inside, forcing Sam to walk backwards before he turned Sam around to face Dean, the gun at the back of his neck. He kicked the door closed behind him.

“Where is he?” The stranger asked. His voice was high, almost squeaky. He pressed the gun against Sam’s neck, leaving an indent in his skin.

Dean slowly walked towards Sam. They were only feet away. “Where’s who?” He asked, trying to keep his voice soft and calm. He watched the man push the gun harder into Sam in what seemed like frustration.

“YOU FUCKING KNOW WHO!” He screamed. His eyes were fiercely blue and full of anger. His hair fell to his shoulders in loose golden brown curls. “You know DAMN well who I’m talking about, Winchester.” The way he said their name seemed odd; almost familiar.

The brother’s looked to each other and back to the blue eyed stranger. Dean could see the sweat beading on Sam’s brow. They’d been at gunpoint before, many times, but that was usually when they were on a hunt, not in a motel room.

“We don’t know who you’re talking about.” Sam said matter-of-factly. “But how do you know us?”

“Don’t play stupid. How do you think I know you, asshole? You killed my friends, my family. You destroyed my home.” His voice was shaky, a tear rolled down his cheek.

Sam scoffed. “What are you talking about?”

The blue-eyed man dropped his arm down, aiming the gun toward the floor and Dean saw the opportunity to pounce. He tackled the man and wrestled the gun out of his hand, pointing it to the man’s temple. He pulled back the hammer.

“Stand up.” Dean ordered and the man did as he was told. “What’s your name?” He was furious and borderline shaking, but he did his best to stay calm on the outside. Little did this stranger know he was one heartbeat away from pulling the trigger.

“Jordan.” He said in a small voice.

“Ok, Jordan. Why do you say that we killed your family?”

He took a deep breath and wiped the tears from his face. Sam was standing in front of him, waiting for an answer. His hands were balled into fists; the adrenaline still pumping through his veins.

“Well.” Jordan sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair and choked back more tears. “A few months ago, you two rolled into town in that damn car, saying you were FBI. You said you were looking into the case of missing people in the area, said you were going to find out who did it. What you didn’t say, is that you were hunters and that you were going to destroy my home.”

“You’re-” Dean cut himself off and looked to Sam.

“That was a vampire nest.” Sam said quietly.

“Look, I’m not a vampire. See?” He opened his mouth and pushed his gums. “I don’t have fangs.”

“Then how was that your home?” Dean was a bit confused. They’d seen humans living with vampires before, but not often. They’d feed off of them when they couldn’t get food, or the human would lure victims to the nest to die. “Were you their bait?”

“I wasn’t just bait.” He snapped. “You see, I was their ally. They took me in when some other hunters killed my pack.”

Jordan growled and jumped toward Sam, his mouth open wide, his face transformed. His eyes had turned bright yellow and his teeth were massive fangs. He fell on Sam and snapped at his face, spit dripping down onto him.

Dean moved with rapid pace and grabbed the werewolf off of Sam, throwing him across the room. Jordan jumped back up and attacked Dean with lightning speed. Dean ducked out of the way and tripped the smaller man, causing him to faceplant onto the table. He turned and snarled at the Winchester boys. He sprang up, knocking the table over, spilling the laptop and half filled whiskey glasses on the floor. He landed back on Dean with so much force, his leg bent the wrong way. Dean felt his leg snap and he screamed in pain.

“FUCK! MOTHER FUCKER!! SAM! GET THE SILVER, DAMN IT!” He yelled to his brother while he tried to fight off the werewolf. Sam grabbed the keys and ran outside, sweat pouring down his chest, his heart in his throat. He unlocked the trunk of the Impala and lifted the false bottom. His head was pounding, his hands shaking. He had seen Dean’s leg break and it was making him panic.

Trying to slow his breathing, he snatched up silver bullets, loaded them into a pistol and grabbed a silver dagger, not knowing which one they would need to use first. He let the bottom fall and slammed the trunk closed.

He ran back to the doorway of the room and froze in his steps. The wolf was gone and Dean was on the floor unconscious. Blood was leaking from his mouth and bruises formed on his face. Sam’s heart sank. “DEAN!” He screamed and ran into the room praying that Dean wasn’t dead. “Dean!” He fell to the floor and grabbed Dean’s bloodied face in his hands. He was still warm; his cheeks still red from the fight. Sam slapped his cheeks lightly. “Dean, Dean! Wake up.” He felt for a pulse and couldn’t find one. He panicked and slapped Dean’s face again before bringing his fist down on Dean’s chest. He felt for a pulse again. “Oh, god. Dean.” His pulse was weak, but it was there.

Dean’s eyes opened a few seconds later to see Sam kneeling over him with wide eyes. He could read the horror on Sam’s face. He saw small bruises on his cheekbone and his lip was split.

“Sammy?” He said in a weak voice. “Sammy, it’s okay. I’m okay.”

“Dean. Y-you almost died. God.” Sam took a deep breath. “What happened? Where’d the wolf go?” He helped Dean sit up a bit, holding his hand on the small of his back.

“He said he’d be back and then punched the side of my head. Then I woke up.” Dean rubbed his temple where Jordan had hit him. “But the fucker broke my leg.”

“Jesus, Dean. Here,” He pulled a chair up next to Dean. “sit here.” Sam lifted his brother and sat him delicately on the chair. “We’ll get this figured out. But let me make sure he’s gone, and clean up our shit so we can get the hell out of here.”

Dean nodded. The pain was excruciating, shooting up his thigh to his stomach. He thought he was going to vomit, but managed to keep it down. He controlled his breathing and tried to control his temper, but it was failing.  He watched his brother clean the room up and check for any signs that the wolf could still be there.

Sam checked the room time after time and made sure their things were packed before running everything to the car. While loading it all up, he looked around and under the Impala for safe measure. When he was completely sure that Jordan was gone, he went back to the room to help his injured brother outside.

“I’m gunna kill him.” Dean mumbled under his breath. “Mother fucker thinks he can- OUCH!” He was trying to hop on one leg, but he and Sam lost balance for a moment, causing him to put pressure on his leg. “GOD DAMN IT!” He hollered.

“Sorry, De. I’m trying, but you’re fuckin’ heavy” Sam blurted. He tried to make it into a joke, but neither of them were really in the mood for anything other than killing that damn wolf.

Sam opened the passenger door and helped Dean get in. Every hitch of his brother’s breath; every hiss of pain he heard made Sam’s blood boil. They’ve been in multiple fights before, with multiple enemies, but they never came out of battle with a broken freakin leg. Bruised ribs, concussions, and even gashes across their arms were par for the course but,  they could always walk away.

Sam helped Dean get settled into his seat, making sure he was as comfortable as he could be, then closed the door and ran to the drivers side. He slid into his seat and started the car. The engine roared to life and Sam sped out of the parking lot towards the nearest hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome <3


	10. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's hurt and in the hospital. Sam tries to cheer him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO SO SO much for all your patience. Here is the next chapter, FINALLY <3

The hospital room was cool and quiet.  Dean laid in his bed, eyes closed. He was still angry, but he didn’t want to upset Sam anymore than he already was, so he pretended to sleep, hoping it’d calm him down. He knew that Sam was blaming himself for what had happened, and he hated when Sam was upset.

Sam sat in the chair next to Dean, silently waiting for his brother to speak. He knew that Dean was awake, but just like Dean, he didn’t want to fight. They were both tired and angry and they wanted to go after the man that attacked them, but they had no lead, no way of finding him.

Dean sighed and opened his eyes. He looked over to Sam and back up to the ceiling. Sam could hear him grumble and saw him wince as he sat himself up. He tried to help Dean, but he was smacked away.

“Fine.” Sam mumbled.

“Sorry, Sammy.”

“S’okay.” Sam took a deep breath. “Any idea on how we can catch the bastard that did this?”

“Nope”

Silence fell over the room again, only the faint sound of the hospital continuing on around them. Sam started to think about what they could do to track down the wolf, but nothing came to mind. He pulled out his phone and dialed Bobby’s number. After a short conversation, he hung up and put the phone back in his pocket.

“Bobby’s looking into any werewolf attacks around here to see if we can get a lead.”

“Mmkay.” Dean closed his eyes and laid his head back. The medicine was starting to wear off and anger was coming along with the pain. He jumped when he heard a knock at the door, but smiled when a nurse came in holding a small cup and water.

“Hi Mr. Winchester. Time for your meds.” She smiled and handed him his pills and water. He took them and smiled back. The nurse blushed before walking back out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Sam saw the small flirtation between the two, but let it go. He’d usually get a bit jealous, but he knew that Dean was more interested in the drugs than he was the nurse.

An hour passed and Sam could hear the quiet snores coming from Dean. He wished he could sleep, but he had to watch over his big brother, he had to make sure nothing came into the room, and thankfully they had the room to themselves.

Sam had had time to calm himself down a bit. He wasn’t happy, but he wasn’t shaking mad anymore. He knew that Dean would be sleeping for a few more hours and considered taking a nap himself, but an evil thought came to mind. He smiled to himself as he stood up to check the door. It locked from the inside.

“Yes.” He whispered to himself as he turned the lock. He felt giddy and was almost shaking. They’d had fun in front of other people, with another one, and in the car, but never anywhere in public. No matter how many times Dean begged Sam to fuck him in an alley, or at a bar or anywhere, Sam always made them go back to their room. He felt like Dean deserved this little adrenaline rush.

Sam unbuttoned his flannel and tossed it on the chair and stalked over to the end of Dean’s bed. Dean’s entire leg was in a cast and he didn’t want to move him too much, so he moved his other leg a bit, trying his best not to wake the sleeping Winchester.

“Mmph.” Dean grumbled. He was dreaming. Sam had to hold back a laugh. He lifted the blanket that covered Dean’s legs and gently pulled it to the side. Dean didn’t move. Sam moved his leg even more, exposing his groin. He knew that Dean wasn’t wearing anything under his hospital gown. He had easy access.

Dean must have been having a good dream, because he was already half hard. Sam’s mouth watered as he watched Dean’s cock grow slowly. Was he awake?

Sam kissed up Dean’s good leg, pausing at his thigh to nip lightly. Dean moaned and his cock twitched and fell, fully hard, against his belly. Sam ran his hands across Dean’s hips, digging his thumbs into his hip bones and he watched as Dean bucked slightly. He heard Dean’s breath catch a bit, and knew he wasn’t going to be asleep for much longer.

“Sammy.” Dean moaned, his voice deep and thick with sleep. Sam kissed his shaft before running his tongue up and flicking it on the head of his cock. Dean’s eyes fluttered open and he looked down to see Sam smile up at him before opening his mouth to take him in.

“Fuck, Sam.” Dean whispered and threw his head back. Sam moaned around his length, sending vibrations up Dean’s spine. He reached down and palmed himself through his pants. He bobbed his head slowly, so agonizingly slowly. It drove Dean mad, and that was the plan.

Dean’s hips bucked slightly. He couldn’t move as well as he wanted due to the huge cast. He felt Sam’s large hands run up and down his belly and hips. He wanted to feel Sam inside him.

“Sammy. Fuck... Need you.” Dean groaned. Sam pulled Dean’s cock out of his mouth and kissed the head, dipping his tongue into the slit. “Ahhh.”

“Shhh, Dean. Gotta be quiet. Don’t want the nurses to hear you.” Sam growled as he dug his nails into Dean’s side, knowing that’d make him cry out. And it did.

“Fuck! Sam! Ahhhh.” Dean panted and grabbed Sam’s hair, tugging a bit. Sam growled again and bit Dean’s hipbone. Dean’s hips bucked up a bit too far, sending a shooting pain down his leg. “Gah! Ouch!”

“Shit, sorry. Gotta be careful.”

“S’okay Sammy.” He ran his fingers through Sam’s shaggy hair and pulled a bit, bringing him up for a kiss.

Their lips met and their tongues instantly tangled with one another. Dean moaned into Sam’s mouth and Sam bit Dean’s bottom lip, dragging his teeth across.

“Need you, Sammy. Want you. Please.” Dean begged and Gods did Sam love with Dean begged. But he wasn’t sure how they’d be able to do anything more than they were now.

“Dean. How?”

“Don’t know. Don’t care.” Dean grumbled against Sam’s neck as he kissed down his salty skin. “Just need you inside me.”

Sam’s jeans were already tight, but this made it worse. He kissed Dean hard and started to undo his jeans to free his aching length. A small drop of slick formed at his head and he used it to stroke himself. He moaned into Dean’s mouth and pulled back. Sam was losing control.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Dean.” His voice was a growl.

“You won’t. God, i need you. Fuck me, Sammy… please just do it.” Dean’s voice was almost a whine.

Sam lost it.

He knelt down by Dean’s legs and gently moved his cast to the side, Dean winced, but nodded to keep moving. Sam nudged him a bit farther until Dean couldn’t take any more. He folded Dean’s other leg and had just enough room to fit.

Sam sucked on a finger and brought it to Dean’s rim, gently pushing inside. Dean pushed himself down onto Sam and groaned.

“Just fucking do it, Sammy. Don’t wanna wait.”

Sam pulled his finger out and used his own slick to stroke himself before pushing against Dean’s hole. Dean cried out when Sam entered, causing Sam to reach up and cover his mouth.

“Be. Fucking. Quiet.” He ordered before pushing himself all the way in. He waited a few seconds before pulling out a bit and thrusting back in. As much as he wanted to fuck Dean into next week, he kept in mind that he was injured and kept his pace slow. Dean was bucking his hips, trying to get Sam to go faster.

“Sammy.” He said against Sam’s hand before it was moved away. “Sammy please. Harder.”

“God Dean.” Sam growled again before pounding into Dean. “Your leg?” He asked, and Dean nodded that he was okay.

“I’ll let you know if it gets to be too much, but the meds are keeping that fairly numb.”

Sam took that as an okay and set as brutal a pace as he could without breaking Dean anymore than he was already. Dean tried his best to keep quiet, but soon failed when Sam’s hand wrapped around his leaking cock.

“Oh… god Sammy. Feels s’good.”

Sam tried his best to angle himself to hit that sweet spot, and he knew right when he did. He watched Dean’s eyes flutter shut and his jaw drop open.

“Fuuuuck. Right there Sammy.” He cried out.

Sam pumped into Dean faster, his rhythm faltering slightly.

“Dean. Fuck, Dean. Come for me, baby.”

Dean came with a cry, spurting white streaks across his belly as Sam pumped him through his orgasm.

“God damn it Dean.” Sam growled as he emptied himself inside Dean with a few more thrusts.

Sam pulled himself out and looked around for something to clean them up with. He went into the small bathroom and came out with a wad of toilet paper. Dean chuckled to himself and let Sam clean him up, gently put his leg back and cover him up with the blanket. Sam grabbed his clothes and put them back on before sitting back in his chair.

“Shit, the door.” He said to himself. He got up, unlocked it, and as soon as he sat down, there was a knock.

The Dr. walked in.

Sam couldn’t help but laugh. He tried to cover it with a cough, but failed miserably. The Dr. looked at them but figured it was nothing.

The Dr. said that Dean would be released later that day as long as he kept himself off of his leg for 6 to 8 weeks. Dean grumbled but said he’d do his best. The Dr. smiled at him and mentioned nice painkiller. He laughed when Dean smiled back and walked out to get Dean’s discharge paperwork.

Sam’s phone rang. “Hey Bobby.” He stood up and walked across the room and looked out the window. Within a few minutes the call was ended and he was back by Dean.

“What’s up?” Dean asked, wincing a bit and obviously sore from their activities.

“Bobby found a lead.” Sam smiled.

 

 


End file.
